User blog:EpicnezzEmily/What's your color?
Okay, so I have a quiestionaire for you to fill out, and when you're done, you can see what color suits your personality!! '''Question 1. '''You like colors associated with- A. Danger B. Warmth C. Childhood D. Nature and Health E. Large Corporations F. Royalty and money '''Question 2. '''How would you describe your personality? A. Dangerous B. Relaxed C. Childish D. Healthy E. Creative F. Feminine '''Question 3. '''You like colors that are popular among- A. Car manufacturers B. Yoga C. Children D. Nutritionists E. Everybody F. Teenagers '''Question 4. '''Dream job? A. Stunt Double! B. Yoga instructor C. Teacher or Daycare worker D. Pharmacist E. Artist F. Movie Star '''Question 5. '''Favorite Food? A. Anything hot and/or spicy! B. Citrus Fruits C. Chicken D. Anything healthy E. I'm usually not that hungry F. Gourmet meals. '''If you answered mostly A's- '''You are Red! Red is a very strong color. It is a noticeable color that is often used on caution and warning signs. It is often associated with stop or "beware". It’s a hot color that evokes a powerful emotion of passion, lust, sex, energy, blood and war. Red is a good color to use for accents that need to take notice over other colors. Red is often used in flags for nations, as it is a symbol of pride and strength. It is also a sporty color that many car manufactures choose to showcase their signature vehicles. '''If you answered mostly B's- '''You are Orange! Orange is a combination of Red and Yellow. It is also a bright and warm color. It represents fire, the sun, fun, warmth and tropical images. It is considered a fun light color that has appetizing qualities to it. Orange increases oxygen supply to the brain and stimulates mental activity. It is highly accepted among young people. As a citrus color, orange is associated with healthy food and stimulates appetite. Any design relating to the tropics, something fun, easy going and youthful should incorporate some type of orange into the design. A darker, richer shade of orange can be associated with autumn. '''If you answered mostly C's- '''You are Yellow! Yellow is the brightest color to the human eye. It represents youth, fun, happiness, sunshine and other light playful feelings. It is a cheerful energetic color. Yellow is often used for children’s toys and clothes. Yellow is often hard to read when placed on a white background so designers must be careful when using yellow, that it isn't’t too difficult to read or notice. Though yellow is a bright cheerful color, as it starts to darken it, however, quickly becomes a dirty and unpleasant color. Yellow can also be associated with being scared and, cowards. The term "yellow belly" is proof of that. '''If you answered mostly D's- '''You are Green! Green is the color of nature and health. It represents growth, nature, money, fertility and safety. Green is a relaxing color that is easy on the eye and has a healing power to it. It is often used to represent anything having to do with health. Many pharmaceutical and nutritional companies use green in their logos and material to advertise safe natural products. Dark green is commonly associated with the military, money, finance, and banking. However it can also be associated with being new or inexperienced as being green or a "green horn". Green is becoming a very popular color in design for web sites. '''If you answered mostly E's- '''You are Blue! Blue is a cool calming color that shows creativity and intelligence. It is a popular color among large corporations, hospitals and airlines. It is a color of loyalty, strength, wisdom and trust. Blue has a calming effect on the psyche. Blue is the color of the sky and the sea and is often used to represent those images. Blue is a color that generally looks good in almost any shade and is a popular color among males. Blue is not a good color when used for food as there are few blue foods found in nature and it suppresses the appetite. '''If you answered mostly F's- '''You are Purple! Purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red. Throughout history purple has been associated with royalty, nobility and prestige. It symbolizes mystery, magic, power and luxury. Purple is often used to portray rich powerful kings, leaders, wizards and magicians. Purple combined with gold can be flashy and portray wealth and extravagance. Light purple and pink is good for a feminine design and is a popular color among teenage girls. Bright purple along with yellow is commonly used in promoting children's products. It gives the appearance of something that is fun and easy to do. Category:Blog posts